Get Over It
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione finally lets loose on Ron... Ron bashing if you don't like don't read!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! This story will also include a prompt from the Various Prompts: Feelings & Emotions on the Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore forum! And boy was that a mouth full! LOL! Will have Ron bashing so don't read if you don't like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

The If You Dare Challenge: Prompt: 328: Get Over It

Various Prompts: Feelings & Emotions: Prompt: Angry Prompt: Provoked

Pairing: No main one

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione stormed into Gryffindor tower with rage boiling through his blood. She couldn't believe that a certain red headed idiot had the audacity to verbally attack her the way that he had not even ten minutes ago. She had hoped that by waiting a few minutes she would calm down some but that just wasn't happening. No instead she would give him the hell that she should have minutes ago. When her eyes landed on the idiot boy she walked over and finally slapped him across the face like she should have when he first attacked her while she spent time with her boyfriend.

She felt rather than saw her fellow housemates come to a complete halt and watch what was about to go down. "How dare you, Weasley? Who in the bloody hell do you think are? What right do you have to attack me the way that you did not even ten minutes ago?"

Ron stood up and glared at Hermione as he shouted "I have every right, Hermione! You belong to me and not some idiotic Death Eater wannabe. How in the hell can you call yourself a friend when you get along with Slytherins?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she shouted right back "I'll tell you how I can call myself a friend, Ronald Weasley. I'm not the one who has turned my back on Harry several times! I'm not the one who used the fact that he defeated Voldy in his fourth year to get my name in the paper like you did and still do! I don't belong to you and I never will. If Harry can get along with Slytherins then there is no reason for you to say that I'm not a friend. You are not my father, brother, or boyfriend so you don't get to tell me who I can talk to or date. If I want to date a Slytherin than I damn well will. You will NEVER own me except for maybe in your dreams and if that is the case then you need some professional help!"

Ron pushed Hermione causing her to fall backwards. "YOU ARE MINE, HERMIONE!"

Hermione swore when her ankle twisted as she tried to catch herself so that she wouldn't fall. Her eyes widened in shock when Ron was punched by no less than six Gryffindor boys. She gave a small smile to Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Colin, and Dennis before she finally blasted into Ron. "I WILL NEVER BE YOURS NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DREAM OR WISH FOR IT TO BE, RONALD WEASLEY? WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I WANT AN IDIOTIC, IMMATURE, JEALOUS, LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING BOY LIKE YOU WHEN I HAVE A SWEET, CARING, FUNNY, LOVING, HOT, MATURE, AND SMART BOY LIKE THEO? GET OVER IT, WEASLEY, BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO WILL EVER MAKE ME SEE YOU AS ANYTHING OTHER THAN A FRIEND WHICH I DON'T EVEN SEE YOU AS RIGHT NOW! AND IF YOU EVEN TRY TO GET ANY OF THE BOYS WHO JUST PUT YOU ON YOUR ARSE IN TROUBLE YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Ron stood up finally from where he had landed. "You are mine because nobody else will ever want you, Hermione. When are you going to realize that? You are nothing but a Mudblood!"

Hermione gasped and then stepped forward, drew her fist back, and then let it fly straight into Ron's face. "I may be a mudblood, Weasley, but it is better than being a pureblood idiot like you. Stay the hell away from me because if you don't I won't bother holding Theo back a second time. Hell I won't hold Draco or Blaise back either. You do remember that the Malfoy's have all but adopted me into their family don't you, Ronald? Do you really want Lucius Malfoy to come after you with everything in his arsenal? I think not!"

She glared at Ron once more, turned on her heel, and swept out of the Gryffindor tower with Dean, Seamus, Harry, Collin, and Dennis following behind her to make sure that she got to Theo and Draco alright. She fought angry tears the whole way to the dungeons. She couldn't believe the things Ron said or the fact that he had actually pushed her. She took several deep breaths in and let them out in an attempt to calm her before she met up with her boyfriend and adopted brother. The last thing she wanted was for them to see her this upset and exact their own revenge on the red headed idiot.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I had fun with this oneshot if you couldn't tell! LOL! Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
